Are You Ready For Solar?
by nemmimomo
Summary: Tae Yang from Big Bang/OC He's an idol, she's a college student and something more.
1. Connection

Eun Kyung shivered as she walked home. Her boots making a crunching sound against the snow. She hugged her self and rubbed her arms. She could see a small cloud in front of her because of her breathing. God she was tired, she was only waiting for the day to end. Why did women have to be so goddamn annoying? She groaned remembering she had to go to Bethel University to go see her very first teacher perform this upcoming weekend. While she was thinking, she'd been so zoned that someone bumped directly into her. She took a step back almost lashing out at the person.

"Oh excuse me." She heard a heavy accent say. He sounded Korean. She raised an eyebrow and her gaze followed his nervous actions as he kept walking. He was wearing a hood. She completely forgot how annoyed she was and was genuinely curious.

"It was my fault I apologize." She called out. He turned and she managed to get a slight glance at his face as he kept walking. "Dong Youngbae?" She asked realizing who the profile looked like. Her heart started beating hard. The man froze and turned around on his heels, looking surprised. She went slightly wide eyed. "I'm right? Why are you here?" She wanted to pinch herself. Why would he be here of all places?

"I'm on a break, and I didn't think anyone would recognize me here. Actually I remember a fan from here sent me a letter and described this place, it sounded pleasant. I thought I should visit. I'm heading to my hotel right now to check in." He smiled at her. He was definitely how she'd imagined him, always with a bright expression.

"Do you by any chance remember the name of this... fan?" Eun Kyung asked curiously. She shuffled her feet and the snow crunched underneath her. Her hands in her pockets clenched nervously. Hopefully, it wasn't her. HOW EMBARASSING.

"Cha is her surname." He remembered. "Do you know her?" She looked down and pointed at herself. Her face flushed and she couldn't look at him. It took a lot of courage not to lie to him.

"Th-that's me. I must have seemed like a complete dork. I'm sorry; you've come all this way. I didn't think you'd really come." She laughed awkwardly. She'd never felt so embarrassed. She pinched her nose bridge, how could she have been so dumb as to actually tell him where she lived?

"Oh no I'm always looking for new places to go to. I love it here, it's so quiet and just calming." He smiled at her again. He was a lot cuter than she imagined him to be in person. She'd have to control herself though. Deep breath. One more deep breath. Her shoulders relaxed and her face went to its original cold flush. She swallowed hard to muster her next words.

"Would you like to come join me at home? That is if you're not busy. You look so cold and the nearest hotel is still a mile or two. I mean I'm all for exercising but not when you're freezing." She offered tugging on his sleeve sweetly. He nodded gratefully.

"Sure, thank you very much." He joined her on her walk. Their hands were in their pockets, and their steps matched. The snow crunching and a couple of cars were the only sound they could hear.

"My name is Eun Kyung. Do you prefer to be called Youngbae?" She asked trying to make conversation. She looked down at his pants, they were wet. She took his arm and made him stop walking. She crouched near his feet.

"That is my first name, my surname is Dong." He laughed. "So yes, not by my stage name. Oh wait you don't have to do that." She was folding his pants so they wouldn't get wet. She didn't bother to glance up at him after his protest as she folded the second one. "Really that's kind of you but-"

"You're going to get sick with the cold being in such close proximity to your skin. I doubt you could feel your legs, but don't worry it isn't much longer." She smiled and stood up, brushing herself off. She noticed he didn't have any gloves. "You weren't prepared to come to such a cold place, were you Youngbae? Do you mind giving me your hands?" His hands were red, and she took off her mittens. "Here." She put them on him, "Keep your hands warm, otherwise they could turn black and your fingers could fall off. You wouldn't be able to play the piano anymore." She joked letting his hands go. He felt a little awkward having this woman take care of him the way she was.

"A-ah, thank you." He didn't know what else to say; this mysterious woman, Cha Eun Kyung wasn't like the Noonas he knew. She couldn't have been older than him, however the motherly instinct she had was rather impressive for someone her age.

When they reached her home they stepped inside smelling cookies. It was two stories and was very well furnished. He assumed she was in college so he wondered how she could get it this warm and welcoming. It was definitely different than where he and Dae Sung lived. "Must be Sheuphen. Make yourself at home Youngbae; I will get you some warm and dry clothes. You're all wet. Playing in the snow?" She teased taking her coat off. She was smaller than she looked underneath the bulky clothing. He couldn't help but notice that she was pretty. He smiled at her teasing and bashfully looked in the other direction.

"... Yes." He answered honestly. She offered to take his coat with a small smirk. As he handed it to her she heard someone in the kitchen stop whatever they were doing.

"It's fun isn't it? Don't tell Sheuphen I told you but I was playing earlier too." She stuck her tongue out playfully. They both laughed and she hung up his coat. He kept her mittens though.

"You're home." Sheuphen stepped out of the kitchen and took Eun Kyung into his arms kissing her temple. "And you brought company. I'm Sheuphen." He held his hand out for Youngbae to shake. Youngbae smiled his bright smile and shook his hand firmly; a completely masculine greeting between the two shy strangers. He didn't show the tense feeling he had from the blatant affection he showed for Eun Kyung.

"Youngbae." He replied with a polite nod. He didn't know how to react, she lived with this guy? They were together then, perhaps married, but she couldn't be over twenty years old. He thought he'd been all right with the way American culture worked but it seemed to Tae Yang that he had just a tiny bit more to learn.

"I invited him over today, he looked so cold. Is it okay if I lend him some of your clothes? White tank and jeans right Youngbae?" She felt like such a creep for knowing him so well when Youngbae himself knew almost nothing about her except from what her letter said. She left the room to go fetch the clothes. He heard her retreating footsteps go up the stairs.

"Make yourself at home." Sheuphen said genuinely, "I'm making dinner so you're welcome to stay." He walked back into the kitchen so Youngbae explored and found his way into the living room. Everything was decorated for Christmas; it was a beautiful interior with royal blue sofas and a wine red rug to contrast. The tables were all ebony wood and the Christmas tree was white with blue, silver and red accessories. He saw a sleek black piano and a violin case. He went over to the piano right away. He took off Eun Kyung's mittens and immediately started to doodle. This piano felt great to him, something so familiar in this home gave him more comfort to be here. Tae Yang felt someone gently tap his shoulder and he opened his eyes not noticing when he closed them. The music stopped.

"Yes?" He asked averting his gaze from the piano to the charmingly dressed lady next to him. She looked comfortable in her matching pajamas as she handed him some neatly folded clothes.

"Here. I also got you a hoodie. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left." She directed. When he stood up, she took his place at the piano and started to play Moonlight Sonata. He was impressed more than disturbed by her. He kind of appreciated having someone that knew him well around. He liked being here in general; it certainly wasn't like the other places he's seen. Las Vegas had flashy lights, and Los Angeles was always so busy. Northfield was calm and quiet. It was simple and old fashioned in style. He definitely loved this place all ready.

Eun Kyung stood up, pondering on how to ask Sheuphen if Tae Yang could stay while he's here in the States. Tae Yang doesn't know the area very well. Sheuphen would understand, he's from a different country too. He would understand right? She nodded confidently and went into the kitchen. She saw him cooking, was that Mexican food? She silently sniffed the air and her eyes went into a dreamy state. It was definitely Mexican food. She wrapped her arms around Sheuphen from behind. He put one hand on both of hers as he still cooked. "Tired?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I'm an infamous sleepy head. Your back is like a heating pad. Sooo warm." She said cutely. She snuggled his back, between his shoulder blades. She loved his housewife persona, she rarely ever cooked. She liked that he did most of it. She wasn't lazy but she loved his cooking. His family owns a restaurant after all.

"He can stay by the way; spend his time here in our home. It looks like he's lost around here. I don't mind him staying. He seemed comfortable enough with you that he won't mind." He turned and kissed Eun Kyung sweetly. He held her snuggly against him. Her body was curved against him perfectly. He loved her scent and her sparkling personality. He loved Cha Eun Kyung so much. He kissed her head once more.

"You mean that? How did you know I was going to ask?" She said cozily leaning on him.

"I could see it in your eyes when you first brought him here." He chuckled; he could read her like an open book. His Cha Eun Kyung had a sweet heart no matter how dark some places were.

"Thank you Sheuphen, I knew you'd understand." She squeezed him tightly and then broke the embrace. She heard the piano playing Wedding Dress. She smiled knowingly. Oh Tae Yang. She walked out and left her honey to cook.

"Sheuphen doesn't know who you are by the way." She sat next to him and played it an octave higher. "Wedding Dress is my favorite song." She mentioned. "Oh and one more thing, you're more than welcome to stay here. It might as well be with someone who knows you well enough and can help you out. Will you stay here with us while you're here?" She asked politely tugging at his sleeve. He sneezed once. Twice. Three times. "I TOLD you. You're sick now. Bless you." She said patting his shoulder. "Now you have no choice but to live here, I need to nurse you back to health." She joked quietly. He smiled playfully at her; he loved the offer and the joke.

"I'll stay." He nodded with another sweet smile, "Is there a gym around here?" He asked curiously as his fingers grazed the keys.

"Yes, actually I should give you a tour." She stood up and he followed her. "This is the first floor; you already know where the bathroom is. She opened the bathroom to reveal a cream and red interior. She walked over to the next room which was on the right. "This is the room I work out in. You're more than welcome to use it." She opened the door and revealed a nice home gym. A punching bag, some mats, a treadmill and some weights ranging from 5 to 20 lbs. He also saw a chin-up bar and a couple other machines he recognized. Not bad, but wait was this all hers or Sheuphen's? She did mention she worked out in here. He also saw the other half of the room with a mirror and a dance floor.

"You work out in here? Does Sheuphen work out?" Tae Yang asked a little impressed. He'd wanted to work out all ready.

"Yes I do. Honestly he works out when I'm not home. I don't know why." She shrugged. "He's very shy." She smiled and went to the upstairs; her carpet was an ivory color. "It's nothing special but we have three bedrooms in case Sheuphen's older sister comes to visit. However, she went back to Tibet to help out for two years. So she won't visit for a while. Your room is right here across the hall from mine. Sheuphen's is next to yours. If in the middle of the night you need something don't hesitate to wake me up, or even Sheuphen, he's very sweet." She clarified. She opened the door to the guest room. An interior of cream and royal blue, it was well kept. This royal combination was recurring through the house. Royal blue, cream, and dark red. Eun Kyung ran her fingers through her hair. "I hope it suits you." She smiled leaving the door open. "Actually how long are you going to be here?" She asked curiously.

"A month." He said shifting feet, was that too long? Would he end up being a burden? He felt a little sad at her question.

"That's no problem at all; I'll go pick some clothes up for you." She said cheerfully. When she turned her back, he smiled and moved his shoulders. She quickly turned around and he stopped. She shook her head smiling, well at least he thought she was pretty. They were both a little embarrassed; he should've known she knew his tell.

Eun Kyung came home after about an hour and a half and saw Sheuphen and Tae Yang talking in the living room. She decided to eavesdrop to make sure they'd get along. It wouldn't hurt. She bit her lip and tucker her hair behind her ear.

"You seem familiar." Sheuphen mentioned, when she could feel Tae Yang get uncomfortable she stepped into the living room.

"I'm home." She waved happily with bags on her arms. She had gotten a bit carried away.

"Have a nice shopping trip?" Sheuphen greeted her with a hug, "Get ready for dinner." He said giving her a kiss on the temple. She smiled and nodded.

"One second though, I bought some things." She held up the bags. She could really be happy at home. She had two extremely good looking men waiting for her at home every day for the next month. "I bought a few shirts for Youngbae and some jeans. I also bought you a pair of shoes for the snow. And I also got some house clothes. I hope you like them. I'm going to go change, it's cold outside and I'm all wet, it's snowing pretty bad out there." She shivered setting down the things in the door way and went to her room. Sheuphen went after her and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her after she got her cardigan off.

"You're so cold." He kissed her shoulder. He snuggled her neck. She liked it when he was affectionate. They slept in separate rooms so what does that tell you? She's prudish and so is he. They stood like that for a little bit, just enjoying each other's company and warmth. He kissed her shoulder once more. "I'll let you change." He left the room. He was so cute and shy. She quickly changed into comfortable clothes. A loose long sleeve and fleece pants. She stretched and walked out seeing Sheuphen serving Youngbae some food. Oh no, could he eat that food? She went into the kitchen and took the serving spoon.

"I got it. You sit down, you've been cooking, it's the least I could do." She smiled at him and winked. He shrugged and left the kitchen. She looked at Tae Yang who walked in with his pajamas on. "Awww they look good. So you don't eat much salt right? Well lucky for you this soup is very healthy for you; you can just not add any of the green stuff. It's called guacamole. This is Mexican food. I think you'll like it. We cook all sorts of food in this house." She smiled pouring him a bowl. "Lots of vegetables, and chicken." She handed it to him. "Be careful it's very hot." He nodded to her as he put his hands around the edges.

"Thank you." He said politely with a nod. If she was Korean, did she know any of the customs or was she born here? Did she know Korean?

"Of course, Enjoy!" She called as he left the kitchen. She carefully served into Sheuphen's bowl and then her own. Today was easily one of the best days of her life. She sighed with a content smile.

After dinner everyone rested for a while. Eun Kyung stood, suddenly energetic and decided to go work out. "Hey Youngbae, why don't you come with me?" She had felt like dancing, and she saw Tae Yang's eyes widen like a kid in a candy shop when he saw the home gym. She took out her deluxe version of the Solar Album and popped it into her stereo system. She turned it to Only Look At Me. She stretched and smiled at him when he looked surprised. "Come on, it hasn't been very long has it?" She laughed. He took off his sweatshirt, and kept his tank and pajama bottoms on. They were blue and striped. He stepped closer to her as the song's lyrics started. She knew his dances by heart and danced with him. He leaned over her then twisted around her. She leaned over him and did the same. He didn't understand why he wasn't weirded out by this. They both finished with a smile. They didn't feel awkward; there was no sexual tension or anything. It was a comfortable air that they both appreciated.

As the first week passed Tae Yang couldn't find Eun Kyung anywhere. It was Tuesday. He poked his head in the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. "Went over to the gym a couple blocks over, when you wake up you're more than welcome to heat up the blueberry pancakes I made for you and come join me. Sheuphen's working late tonight so dinner's up to us. See you soon! - Eun Kyung" He smiled; he would most definitely join her. He wondered why she was in a different gym as opposed to her own.

"GO GO GO HIT BACK EUN KYUNG! LET'S GO!" A loud and stout man clapped, he was clapping hard. Eun Kyung ducked and swung with her left arm. She made contact with his jaw and he took a step back from the blow. He went to grab her but she slid and crouched. She jumped and kneed him in the nose. He fell back and she landed passed him as he fell with a loud thud. She took off her gloves and mouthpiece. The guys that were cheering for her before pointed behind her and tried to get her attention. She quickly put her mouth guard on and turned around. He socked her in the jaw and she fell. Her eyes were still open, but they were clouded. Eun Kyung lied there... just thinking. Remembering. "Dae Joong..." She thought sadly, her eyes in a daze. Her sister Dae Joong always hated how she fought all the time, in school, in her spare time. Always. That's why Dae Joong left in the first place.

"Eun Kyung!" She heard someone shout. "Stand up!" Who was that? She closed her eyes. She groaned lightly. She didn't want to win. In fact she never wanted to fight in the first place; Dae Joong never liked her fighting any way. Why did she ever start? Oh right, she had her father to thank for that. She took a deep breath and tried to get to her knees. Her limbs trembled, begging her to rest. She pushed off and managed to lock her limbs in place. She could feel the man smirking at her. He was feeling rather victorious. She placed her hands on the floor parallel to her chest, and forced herself to push. She kicked him with both her feet and he flew back hitting his head on the bar. She landed on her back ungracefully. She was too tired, and anything to get his gaze off her small figure. She groaned again. Her face wasn't terribly bruised, nothing abnormal from what she could feel. She was in a tight tank top and fighting shorts. She spit the mouth piece out and rolled over. She wanted to curl up and die, or at least sleep. Eun Kyung tiredly sat up and started to feel something trickle down her forehead. She shook her head and felt around. Damn it she got cut, it was probably when the asshole clipped her. Her eyes wandered up after wiping the blood off, and saw Tae Yang standing there, shocked. She averted her gaze and stood up with new found strength. The stout man from before took her arm and held it up. Everyone who had cheered for her before clapped and shouted encouragingly. She stepped down weakly, her feet felt like cement blocks. "Nice to see you here." She murmured to Tae Yang. A warm wet towel was tossed to her by the stout man and it hit her head. She almost fell but she held her ground. Her balance was off, and she felt Tae Yang's arm around her shoulders. She lightly dabbed her face with the towel not rejecting the help. Eun Kyung never meant for Tae Yang to see her like this, she expected at least another hour before he showed up. That idea was shot to hell.

"You're a K-1 fighter?" Tae Yang asked concerned. She threw the towel on the ground; Tae Yang eyed the now pink towel. It was her blood. Another towel was placed around her neck by the stout man who had caught up to them. The towel was dry, and he tried to wipe her face gently for her. She tried to swat him away but she was too tired. Tae Yang now held her arm as to not get in the way of her coach but still help her.

"Eun Kyung! You did wonderful!" The stout man said proudly. She nodded still being a little out of breath. Tae Yang noticed something; she hadn't smiled once since he had arrived. Her bright personality didn't seem to seep through her actions or expressions at all. Her eyes were much harder than they used to be.

"Yes thank you, if you'll excuse me." She brushed passed her coach, and tugged on Tae Yang's sleeve. He helped her get to the locker room. Once the door shut behind them she fell to her knees. "You're the one who shouted for me to stand up weren't you?" She asked from the ground. All she wanted was a cold bath. The sweat dripping down her forehead made her cut sting. Her arms were trembling, struggling to keep holding her up.

"Yes, I'm glad I was here." He replied trying to help her up. She gazed up at him remorsefully.

"I couldn't recognize your voice for a moment. But thank you. If you could do me one more favor, I-I can't get to the shower on my own. Could you-" Tae Yang picked her up gently, and cradled her against him. She was happy his clothes weren't super nice. They would've been stained with blood and sweat. She inhaled and tried to relax. He smelled so nice. "If you could set me down in the shower. I'll do everything else. Just wait out in the room for me." He stared at her worried for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't the type to want to be in there while a girl was showering, but if he needed to there was no going around it. He was the only one around for her right now.

"Don't worry, really. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Once some cold water hits me I'll be fine." She said a little brighter as she started to lift her top. He left almost instantly; she knew it'd get rid of him. It took her a while to lift her arm to just turn the nob. She was hungry and tired. The slight warm water hit her gently but she couldn't get rid of her clothes. "Far, far away..." She began to sing quietly. The song her sister sang. She covered her ears until the song went away. She shook her head and stared at the white tiled ceiling. Tae Yang didn't deserve her to be mean to him. It's not his fault she left. Her eyes shut, and she fell asleep with the water still hitting against her body. She was in a sitting up position.

"She's been in there for half an hour. I should check on her." Tae Yang thought, he looked around and made sure no one would catch him and think the wrong thing. He knocked on the bathroom door, and when there was no response he got concerned. He stepped in and saw her small body in a fetal position, she was sleeping and her clothes were still on. He was very thankful that she wasn't naked. He turned the water off, and picked her up again. She was soaked. He set her down on one of the benches in the locker room and took some of the towels. Her wrapped her in them, gently wiping her face, then drying her limbs, he wrapped her in a warmer body towel. "Eun Kyung. Wake up." He whispered. She groaned and tried to fall asleep again. "Eun Kyung." He said a little louder.

"Oh leave me alone, I don't have school today." She mumbled childishly. She tried to shift by turning her body and she fell onto the locker room floor. It was tiled. She grunted from the landing. She whined softly, and opened her eyes. She rolled over and saw Tae Yang kneeled beside her. "Y-Youngbae?" She shook her head; she was still out of it.

"Wake up. You've been asleep for half an hour. Are you all right? You fell pretty hard." Youngbae mentioned helping her sit up. Her face was less swollen, and her body was still a little sore but she could deal until she went to sleep again.

"I'm okay, really. I didn't cause you any trouble did I?" She carefully took the towels off. She was clothed, soaked, but clothed nonetheless. She saw Tae Yang shake his head.

"Not at all." He replied a little relaxed.

"Hand me my backpack would you? It's behind you." She said pointing. He stood up and reached behind him, he handed it to her and she lied down again. "Thanks." She said softly. "Let's hope this doesn't kill me. Watch out." She laughed as he backed up. She kicked up and landed on the top half of her feet. She stood up straight and Tae Yang could hear her back crack several times as she stretched. She took her bag and changed in the now steam-free bathroom. When she came out her hair was towel dried and she was dressed in dark wash jeans, black tennis shoes, and vanilla colored V-neck with a red scarf. "I realize you just ate breakfast, but I'm hungry. So we should go out to do some Christmas shopping and then we can get some lunch. How does... ramen sound? There's a small Asian restaurant near here." She asked scratching her head a little shyly. She was embarrassed. "I've caused you so much trouble since you got here. Thank you so much for taking care of me." She said with a sweet smile. There was the Eun Kyung he knew. He smiled in reply. She took her black jacket off the hook, and Tae Yang helped her get it on. A wide grin spread across her face. Her inner fan girl was shining through. Tae Yang was helping her get her coat on; Tae Yang picked her up TWICE...

"Do you drive?" Tae Yang asked looking at the window, it was white out there, and it was cold and icy. He'd wanted to exercise, not kill himself. She snapped out of it.

"Of course I do my car's out back. Sorry if it was cold when you walked over here and because you didn't get to work out. That guy really tired me out." She apologized sincerely. "Come on." She waved him over when she opened the door, her back pack slung on her shoulder. He nodded and followed her.

"Ramen sounds great by the way." He replied, he wondered what it was like here any way.

He was a little worried, her complexion wasn't as bright and when she smiled it was a little empty, but she'd be okay right? If she wasn't better by tomorrow he'd pry. "Christmas shopping we go Youngbae. Come on." She took his hand and led him out. He was a little nervous at the contact. She remembered he wasn't used to a woman touching him so she let go and kept walking. That's right; he'd never had a girlfriend or been in love before.

The car ride was rather silent. Tae Yang could tell she was tired the entire way there, however it didn't impact her driving. She was focused and knew what she was doing. He wondered what had been on her mind though, she seemed a bit stressed. When they arrived at a mall she parked and got out.

"I already have your gift Youngbae." She said smiling as they were walking up to the entrance. "We're shopping for everyone else. Sheuphen invited his parents so I need to get them something. Oh here." She handed him some cash from her coat pocket. "There's 200$ there. Enjoy yourself while we're here. Buy whatever you want. I will be in this store if you need me. If you get lost just look for the store with the golden and red sign. This place isn't too big. But be careful, if someone recognizes you, come find me. I'll help you out, all right?" He nodded and she squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Really Youngbae, be careful." She wandered off into the store. "What to get...?" She had no idea what to get his parents. She was screwed. Tae Yang's eyes were a little lost in a place like this, the mall was small but it looked big on the inside.

Tae Yang found a store with all sorts of clothes that looked like Eun Kyung's style. Had he gotten a look at what size she was in shoes? They were puny... He looked down at a pair of red and black booties. They had the red winding around them. It was a suede ankle boot. He liked them for her, it seemed like her style. He looked at the different sized boots. "She looks like this one." He picked up a 7 in women's. He looked around and shut the box. He went to the cashier and smiled. She batted her eyes at him and she checked him out. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the girls looking at him. "89.52$ Are these a gift?" She asked flirtatiously. The cashier prayed it wasn't, he was too cute. Tae Yang shifted the weight on his foot to the other.

"Yes." Tae Yang answered handing her the money. He'd been in the United States enough to understand what girls do when they're attracted to someone. Eun Kyung never acted like that, so she wasn't attracted to him right? He shook his head slightly and snapped out of it.

"A girlfriend?" The Cashier girl asked a little disappointed. He didn't answer; he was too busy looking around the store.

"I see. Well here's your receipt, have a Merry Christmas." She handed him the receipt and gave him the bag with the black shoe box inside. He wouldn't be able to show her the gift. He went to the store next door. It had gadgets and hand held musical technology. Sheuphen didn't seem like the type to be to high maintenance. He wandered out and saw something in another store that caught his eye for his male roommate Sheuphen. "It looks like something he'd wear." He wandered in and bought the tight fitting hoodie in dark blue. He was good at this Christmas shopping deal. He saw a woman pointing at him, shit, hurry pretend you didn't notice and put your hood up, look for the golden and red sign. AW HA! Look for a girl in tennis shoes and dark wash jeans, there she is! Tae Yang walked toward her calmly and tapped her shoulder a little urgent. She jumped holding several bags in her hand from shopping. He flinched at her reaction.

"What is it Youngbae?" She asked a little worried. She could see sweat forming above his brow, even though he was wearing a hood.

"I think someone may have recognized me." He whispered to her a little alarmed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, then we should go. Are you set?" She asked taking his hand again. He didn't feel uncomfortable that time. A couple girls followed them until they got into her car. The girls looked angry as they drove out of the lot.

"That was close. I guess you have fans everywhere Youngbae." She chuckled as she drove. The handsome idol took a deep breath.

As another week passed it was Christmas Eve, but nobody was home except for Tae Yang and Eun Kyung. "You move like this, curving your body, leaning over me. I match your movements like this. Move your feet, and shuffle, yes like that. Turn, hands, turn, hands, getting closer to me. Turn hands, turn, hands... there you go. Kneel, one knee on the floor one knee upright, curve toward me as I do the same." Tae Yang instructed. That was probably that most sensual dance position the two of them had ever gotten in. It made the both of them flush in embarrassment. Oh prudish and shy people were adorable. They stood up to take a break, and Eun Kyung stretched. When she finished she plopped down in front of the mirror. "You learned all of my moves just from watching the video a few times? That's really good." Tae Yang complimented sitting next to her against the mirror. They looked at each other's reflection on the other side of the room. She smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you." She leaned on his shoulder lightly and then forgot what she was doing. "It's a shame you're leaving in two weeks. But hey we made a new friend." She said pointing at him in the reflection.

"Yes. I think this is my favorite place out of all the other places I've visited. It's so quiet. I love it here." He put his hand over hers pointing with her, but this time at her reflection. "That person is probably the first female other than Dara-noona that I consider close. It's only been two weeks. So I thank you very much for letting me into your home, and taking care of me the way you have." He let go of her hand and she nodded.

"Of course Youngbae. I couldn't let you be in this town alone without someone who knew you at least a little. Even though it's a little weird." She said running her fingers through her hair. She smelled of cologne and sweat. Tae Yang's scent was all over her. Why did his songs have sensual movements in them? She'd resisted her urge to just jump him right there. Plus, she loved Sheuphen. She couldn't do that to him. She didn't like Tae Yang like that, not that she knew of. Just admiration is all. She leaned on his shoulder again; he didn't seem to mind at all. She just stared at the reflection of the two of them.

"Want to play a game?" Tae Yang asked with a bright expression. She loved his smile. It always made her day.

"Sure." She sat a little more upright. He was taller than her.

"It's called twenty questions, but I'm going to ask questions about you, and you have to answer them in full detail. You already know a lot about me, so now it's my turn." He said pointing at himself. She nodded laughing.

"What's your best memory?" Tae Yang started,

"My sister singing to me after I'd be hurt." She nodded confidently,

"What's your worst memory?"

"..." She hesitated; she put her fingers to her chin, could she tell him?

"Is that too personal?" Tae Yang asked a little worried. She shook her head and shrugged. It wouldn't kill her.

"My dad used to hit me until I learned to fight. That's why I'm a K-1 fighter. It's his fault." She said rubbing her arms. It got chilly in there all of a sudden. Tae Yang took off his zip up and wrapped it around her. She nodded in thanks.

"Favorite color?" He continued,

"Wine." She said with another smile.

"Favorite television show?" Tae Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Full House." She laughed.

"The Korean Drama with Bi Rain?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Tae Yang laughed, "R-really?" She even watched Korean dramas. Old ones at that.

"Yes! Don't make fun!" She hit him playfully. "I like Bi Rain." She mumbled embarrassed. He kept snickering.

"Do you mind when I tease you?" He asked a little more serious.

"It's not exactly fun." She mumbled childishly. He laughed again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

"Eun Kyung thanks for being here for me." He said earnestly. She sighed and pat his hand. Her expression was so relaxed. She loved winter break.

"Don't worry about it so much." She said poking his side. He wriggled a little and swatted her hand away playfully. They stick their tongues out at each other and continued the game.

"Next question, who's your favorite singer?" Tae Yang said with a big grin, he knew the answer.

"You..." She mumbled embarrassed. He shook his head, he was so right.

"Okay now let's say Ji-Yong asked you out on a date, would you say yes?" He asked jokingly. Wh-what?

"I don't know." She answered awkwardly. She shifted in his arm. She poked him again, and he wriggled once more.

"What about Bi Rain?" He said getting closer to her face. She tried to get some space between them. Too close. TOO CLOSE.

"I don't know!" She started to spaz, moving her head, trying to avoid his gaze.

"What about me?" He asked teasingly, he stuck his tongue out at her and winked.

"What about you!" She flipped out and fell back onto her side, slipping out of his zip up and his arm. He couldn't stop laughing, he loved to tease her. He stood and helped her up. She took his hand and pouted at him.

"All right all right, did I cross a line?" Tae Yang asked pulling her a little closer than usual. She rolled her eyes, the tease.

"No, you're fine. All right, from the top?" She started to position herself for Wedding Dress. He held her close, like he was hugging her in a meaningful way. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. He wasn't supposed to and he shouldn't like a girl that's already taken. He sighed and the song started.

"I'm home Eun Kyung." Eun Kyung heard Sheuphen shout as he closed the door. She slipped out of Tae Yang's arms and it suddenly felt cold to him. She stopped at the door way and turned to look at him, "Come on, let's get ready for the holiday celebration, go take a shower Youngbae." She said running out to greet Sheuphen. She ran and embraced him tightly, "I've missed you!" He laughed returning the embrace. "How was your day?" She pulled away a little, their arms still lingering on each other.

"It went very well." He kissed her sweetly. She smiled and hugged him again. "My mom and dad will be joining us in a couple hours, go get ready. I'll start cooking." He pecked her lips again and let go of her. He managed to notice that her hoodie wasn't her own. He shrugged it off; she was probably cold and stole Youngbae's. She did that sometimes. It didn't mean anything. He nodded to himself, happy that he could trust his girlfriend. He stretched and yawned, he decided to go upstairs with Eun Kyung and saw her dancing her way up the stairs. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped and almost tripped.

"Don't do that! Scaring me~" She said with a fake pouty face. He kissed her and picked her up bridal style up the stairs. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They went their separate ways when they reached her room. She took off the zip up hoodie Tae Yang lent her, the black one with the white intricate cross on the back. She hung it in her closet and forgot it wasn't hers. They both needed to change. She took a quick shower, and then Sheuphen was after her. It was best not to bother Tae Yang in the down stairs shower in case he wasn't finished. Sheuphen knocked before coming out of the bathroom in case she was changing, she'd waited sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her, time to mess with him. "Come in~" She called, crossing one leg over the other. He walked in with a black v neck and dark wash jeans. He knew how to dress so well with the simplest of things. He stood there in shock.

"Wh-what... Eun Kyung!" He scrambled to find something to cover her with. The towel was an inch or two above her mid-thigh. He was turning very red; he took the blanket on her bed and wrapped her in it. He couldn't look her in the eye. "As beautiful as you are..." He said shyly. He swallowed hard. "I shouldn't see you this way." He said still avoiding her gaze. She shifted and kneeled down in front of him, laughing on the inside but at the same time touched at how much he respects her. She took one hand out from underneath the blanket and lifted his head for their eyes to meet. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her, she fell forward still kissing him. She'd landed on top of him and he held her close, still kissing her. His hand slid down her back and he realized she was still wearing a towel underneath the blanket. He pulled away shyly and Eun Kyung pouted, snuggling the crook of his neck.

"You're so sweet and considerate." She kissed his jawline. He'd wanted more but he couldn't do that to her before getting married. He respected her so much and he wants to marry her so she's his one and only. "There's no issue in dancing the fine line sometimes hunnie." She said lying on his chest for a while. She was a little sleepy so he let her take a small nap, in the middle of her bedroom floor, on his chest. If Tae Yang walked in right now, that'd be terrible. After a few minutes Sheuphen gently shifted to wake her up.

"Come now, get dressed." He kissed her head once more. She rolled over him and lied next to him trying to fall asleep again. "Cha Eun Kyung. You sleepy head. Get up." He joked poking her side. She squeaked and her body peeked through the blanket. "Ah I'm going downstairs to prepare. Get ready." He left, closing the door behind him. She was definitely wide awake now. She decided to dress accordingly, a purple wine colored cardigan with black buttons, v neck tank underneath. She went with black skinny jeans. She put her hair in a messy bun, and put on some apricot lip gloss.

"I'm all set." She spun around in front of her mirror. "I think I look nice." She walked out and bumped into Tae Yang who was about to knock on her door. His arms went around her. "Ah I'm so sorry Youngbae!" She laughed, "I was in such a hurry. Sheuphen's parents will be here soon!" He let go of her quickly.

"It's okay; I just wanted to know if you were ready." Tae Yang said shifting a little nervously. He hoped she would like his gift; he put a lot of thought into it. He was dressed in a white t shirt and normal jeans. His normal diamond stud earrings and his hair wasn't flat like it had been that day.

When Sheuphen's parents arrived everything was ready and it was time to open the gifts. After Sheuphen's parents opened theirs they each gave Eun Kyung a hug, and they were sad to have to leave before the celebration was over. It was going to snow very bad that night, so they needed to get home before the storm got too bad. When they left everyone sat down in front of the gifts. "I vote Youngbae and Sheuphen open first." Eun Kyung raised her hand. Sheuphen and Tae Yang laughed nodding.

"All right, all right." They both opened their gifts and Tae Yang revealed a necklace, it was silver with a sword aiming down, it had a red gem at the hilt.

"It's to ward evil away. I figured since you're going back to Korea soon that you'd want to have something to protect you on your way there. Never take it off." She said, "You have to promise." She said with a pout.

"I promise." Tae Yang wore it happily. He glowed in joy. Sheuphen opened his gift and saw a silver locket with gears on the front. It had a little blue gem in the center. He held it up by the chain, he loved it. Wow the details were so small.

"Open the locket." She said crawling over to him. She opened it for him and revealed two pictures, one of him and her together, his lips to her temple, and another of his parents and sister together. He kissed her forehead and closed the locket putting it on too. "I love it."

"Your turn Eun Kyung." Tae Yang handed her his, he hoped she'd like them. It was a gift wrapped in blue and purple. She kneeled in front of the two excitedly.

She opened the box carefully as to not ruin the wrapping, and her dimples were the most prominent feature on her face. Her smile was bright and cute. "I-I've wanted these for months!" She crawled over and gave Tae Yang a big hug. "Thank you!" She could kiss him, BUT she couldn't. She pulled away and put them on. She clicked her toes and laughed. Sheuphen smiled at them, it's a shame Youngbae would leave soon. They looked like they'd gotten to be such good friends.

"Here is mine." Sheuphen gave her his and she opened it. It was a necklace, silver and with a jade pendant, she could tell it was from Tibet. So loyal to his country Sheuphen was. She smiled and looked at the Buddha inside the jade ring. "It's so pretty, Sheuphen I love it!" She kissed his lips sweetly. The men exchanged gifts and Tae Yang received a pair of black shoes, the kind he liked. Sheuphen got a really cool styled navy blue hoodie and a little gadget to help him with his cooking.

As the third week passed Tae Yang spun Eun Kyung around in his arms. She wasn't bad at dancing. They finished with their foreheads together. They weren't bothered by the contact at all. They breathed heavily and stared at each other, smiling. When they calmed down though, they didn't move. They just stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in and Eun Kyung met him halfway. Their lips met for a brief second and Eun Kyung freaked pulling away. "I'm so sorry." Tae Yang apologized.

"No Youngbae... it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so confident in my self control." She walked out of the room to her bedroom. She called Sheuphen; she couldn't leave it like this could she? "Sheuphen? Please come home..." She started to cry, and he could hear her voice crack. "C-can you please come home?" She asked sliding down her door after she'd closed it.

"Of course, just please stop crying. It breaks my heart." He said, "Hang in there; I'll be there in ten." She nodded and hung up.

When he came home he knocked on her door, the ambient was dreary and heavy. Almost... dark. She pulled him in and kissed him fervently. He pushed her away surprised. "Eun Kyung... what's wrong?" He brushed hair from her tear streaked face. "Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I-I kissed him." She started to cry, "I'm so sorry. But I can't hide it from you. I mean, I technically cheated! I'm so sorry Sheuphen please forgive me." She whispered. She couldn't look at his face. She was so ashamed. Her face was drenched in tears and she felt his fingers wiping her tears and lifted her chin up. He kissed her. Her eyes went wide, did he hear her right? He pulled away and smiled at her.

"It's okay, you told me the truth. I won't lie and say I'm not upset but I do forgive you." Sheuphen took her hands and kissed them both. "I love you Eun Kyung." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He was so much taller than her so she rested her arms on his arms; her hand ran up and interlocked in his black hair. He picked her up by the legs and wrapped them around him and took her to the bed. Sheuphen kissed her neck. It was so rare for them to be like this. It felt nice to be in his arms.

After half an hour or so of fervent kissing, Eun Kyung fell asleep in his arms. It was late, and he woke up after their nap. He shouldn't be in her bedroom, he really shouldn't. But he stayed; he didn't want to bother her sleep. He too fell back into the world of slumber.

The next morning Eun Kyung woke up to make breakfast for her men, ha ha her men. She looked at the refrigerator before she opened it and noticed a note.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, but I fear I have overstayed my welcome. Eun Kyung I've learned so much from you and I have no way of ever thanking you. I hope that I see you again someday." - Dong Youngbae. NO WAY. She ran out of the kitchen and saw his shoes gone. She didn't bother to look up in the guest bedroom. She ran out, still putting her boots on, there's only one airport nearby and it's an hour drive, if she sped she'd probably be able to catch him.

"Flight 819 to Seoul, Korea. Now boarding." She heard the intercom say. She ran, her boots clicking on the tiled floors. People were staring at her as she ran passed them. She didn't care, she was almost crying, her hair was a mess, the way she was dressed wasn't exactly what you would call satisfactory especially to her standards.

"Youngbae!" She shouted, "Youngbae!" Everyone looked at her funny, and she saw a familiar profile from not too far away. "YOUNGBAE!" She shouted running toward him. He turned around and saw her. He was surprised to see her there, dressed all disheveled. She was breathing heavily, "Y-you're leaving without saying good bye?" She accused sadly or angrily he couldn't tell.

"I've been too much of a burden." He said handing the stewardess his plane ticket. He was so sad; he didn't want to leave, but to stay here pining for a girl who already has someone is not a good way to spend your life. Especially living in her house. He felt his heart breaking; he deeply cared for Cha Eun Kyung.

"No! Youngbae, no, don't leave yet. You still have a week!" She tugged on his sleeve as he started to walk. "Youngbae, please stop." She pulled him out of the line. She didn't want to cry anymore, but the tears were never ending.

"Please Eun Kyung... let me go." He pleaded sadly, that's the first time she'd ever seen such sad eyes. He took her hand and forced it off of him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Saranghae." She froze when she heard him. It took her a while to register and when she came to. He was gone.

That's when she decided, "Miss, one flight to Seoul, Korea." She said after the plane took off. "I'll see you sooner than you think Youngbae. Just you wait." She thought.

"We won't have another one scheduled until next week." The stewardess said a little sad for Eun Kyung.

"Perfect." Eun Kyung nodded with a bright smile.


	2. Break Down

While Eun Kyung was in the airplane she couldn't stop thinking about her sister. "Sheuphen, I'm going to go to my old gym. I'll be back by tonight, I promise. I just need to do this by myself." She sighed and took his hand. He leaned over and kissed her. She appreciated his approval more than he could ever imagine. She sighed again maybe she shouldn't depend on him so much for emotional stability.

"I understand Eun Kyung. Call if you need anything. Just be careful." He whispered softly. She eyed the window, the sun was just about to rise, and the more she stared the more her eyes shimmered. Sheuphen couldn't tell why her eyes had that extra shimmer. He leaned over and kissed her once more. He couldn't pry, if he did, it would only stress her out more. Sheuphen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He loved her so much, seeing her like this hurt him. Everyone else in the plane was asleep.

Eun Kyung couldn't sleep even after Sheuphen fell into dreamland. She just sat there, looking at the lights below her. It reminded her of the lantern festival her and Dae Joong had gone to when she was nine years old. Beautiful gleaming lights that resembled stars. Little by little they vanished due to the sun drowning them out with its rays. Kim Joon Sung had gotten in contact with her all the way from South Korea. How he'd gotten her number she didn't know. He told her simply, "Your sister's been looking for you. Come back and we'll talk. One more thing, I have a job for you so you're not wasting your talent. YGEntertainment is hiring a new bodyguard. I'm a personal trainer there." She was fortunate to have already had a reason to go back and she'd get close to him easily if she got the job. How'd he manage to snag that job?

When they arrived early that morning Eun Kyung had led Sheuphen to the hotel. "Is everything set? Not that I'm in a hurry but, I should go soon." Sheuphen hugged her from behind and leaned his chin on her head.

"Eun Kyung, don't worry about me. I think you've taught me enough Korean to help me get around. I'm just concerned because you didn't sleep much at all." He kissed her head, and she turned around with a small smile. So he had known she didn't sleep. She was thankful for his concern. She just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, she felt that it was a dream she'd wake up from. She leaned up and kissed him once more and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good, those lessons paid off. Hm?" She asked letting him go, "I love you." She whispered in Korean. "Well! I'm off." She grabbed her red cardigan and walked out in the booties Tae Yang had given her for Christmas. Sheuphen sighed as the door closed; she needed to take care of herself more. Eun Kyung was on her way to her old gym, her work out clothes in her backpack. It was going to be a long day for her. She just wanted some sleep; her dark circles the more prominent feature of her face. Her bright complexion was duller than anyone had ever seen on her. No makeup but when did she ever waste time doing that nonsense. She stretched while walking and put in her ear buds. She bumped into several people on the way there, they cursed her lack of manners but they still went on their way. Not much trouble, she swallowed hard when the gym was in sight. A two story building with run down walls, it looked a bit remodeled, but the walls were the same, just freshly painted. The two glass doors with the name of her coach and two names she didn't recognize. She didn't care for them but she felt she'd meet them at some point. She wondered how YGEntertainment managed to find Kim Joon Sung since it's so run down. The personal trainer of Tae Yang after all must be well known. How could they find him in such a beat up part of town? "Agh! You're never going to be a champ if you punch like that." She heard Kim Joon Sung's rough chastising voice. She flinched; he used to yell at her like that. The dick.

"Kim Joon Sung. Still working people to the bone huh?" Eun Kyung said taking her boots off. Her jeggings were stretchy enough. She took off her cardigan to reveal a cream colored and floral print tank. She put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't aged a day since she'd last seen him. His hair style was a bit different, sleek but layered and black, his soulful yet hardened eyes were nothing short of beautiful, his skin was a silky smooth tan tone. His height was over hers by at least 5 inches. His muscular body could be seen through his bulky clothing no doubt. She could almost smile at how handsome her coach was. She was never attracted to him, but she was willing to admit age had done him so well.

"Cha Eun Kyung!" Kim Joon Sung turned around fully and she saw a smile on his handsome with age face. He walked toward her and she snapped out of her admiring stupor. He gave her a tight embrace. "My my you've grown into a gorgeous young lady!" He spun her around. "Very nice. You're no longer pudgy anymore! Still working out though I hope. You were my most promising student." He said happily slapping her back hard. She coughed and shook her head. This was an unexpected personality change. What happened to her favorite hard ass?

"Thanks for reminding me I used to be chubby. Now... where do I sign up for this? Let's get this over with." She sighed; she was doing this for two reasons. Her sister and for Tae Yang. Why for Tae Yang, that's the part she's still figuring out. However, her sister was her first priority.

"A little too confident, don't you think? Well that's the Cha Eun Kyung I know." He winked, "Come right this way." He led her out to the back area of the gym. Eun Kyung was still very uncomfortable with the sudden change; it was sudden to her, maybe not to any recent students. She still couldn't believe this was her Kim Joon Sung. She saw the two men dressed in black and instantly felt a spark. She could feel the electricity coming from the eye contact. "This is Eun Kyung, Eun Kyung meet your challengers." She cracked her neck and stretched her arms.

"You're kidding aren't you Joon Sung, do you really think that this girl could protect one of the biggest rising stars in Korea?" One of the men asked condescendingly. Big burly men, the heavier they are the harder they fall. She was small, not too frail looking but she looked like she wouldn't be able to take two towering men down. The same man was staring at her carefully. His face was contorted into some sort of curious face but Eun Kyung didn't care. Her face was neutral, almost as if she wasn't completely there. Her expression completely ambiguous, he concluded that this was probably her strategy, just an act to make it seem like she's confident as opposed to shaking in her boots.

Cha Eun Kyung looked at her opponents, feeling some sort of familiarity, she shrugged it off though. She nodded and saw the bigger of the two men distracted. She ran at them and the smaller one attempted to grab her, she slipped out of his grip and high kicked his chin. They were taller than her by a foot. This wasn't a very fair fight, but she made it fair. She leg swept the other man. The man she kicked before tried to grab her arm and she took advantage of his arm being there so she twisted it really hard and up his back and pushed him into a nearby tree. The other guy had time to stand up and she turned around kneeing him in the stomach. His fist flew right into her right cheek and she flew. She shook out of it, and tried to stand. She could feel two shadows starting to loom over her. "See I told you she couldn't hold her own, what makes you think... OOF." She had sent her leg straight up into his stomach. She turned sliding on her knee and punched the last guy as hard as she could. She felt her knee scrape against the pavement because of her sliding. When they were both down she stood up and spat the blood out. She looked down at her legs, a little scraped up through the jeans, her arms were fine, and her hands were a bit swollen and red. Her cheek was numb and she scowled. She liked her face, the dick hurt it. She glared down at the one that punched her.

"Asshole." She murmured spitting again. She couldn't feel any teeth missing, she was grateful. However she noticed they seemed rather serious about hurting her. You'd think that after she was down earlier they'd have said she wasn't qualified and just left, they taunted her though. "I'm sorry, what was that earlier?" She said venomously. "Rule number one, never underestimate your opponent." She heard clapping and saw her coach come toward her. Her guard was still up, and her temper was flaring. She couldn't believe it; you'd think that under Kim Joon Sung these men would've learned better. They groaned and rolled over, she could feel the bigger man's eyes on her retreating back.

"Not bad at all! Let's go get you cleaned up champ so you can go ahead and meet up with Youngbae. He should be at a movie right now." She sighed how she hated that nickname.

"Please... don't call me that." She shook her head and brushed the arm that was around her shoulders. "I'm going to shower." She was glad she brought extra clothes; however, she's going to look a bit frumpy. Black sweats, she refused to wear her boots with those, she took out her white sneakers. She shook her shoulders, she was sure YGEntertainment would help her out with it; she does need to look presentable to be guarding the famous Tae Yang, right? Her hair was a mess; long beyond able to care for it, she just pulled it back into a pony tail. She was most definitely desperate for a haircut. She put on some baggy black sweatpants, and she put on an old track jacket of hers. She slipped her feet into her sneakers. She hadn't expected to put these on for normal wear, but eh, as long as she wasn't naked. She let out a long breath, she was hoping Dae Joong would stop by today. She felt fingers curl around her shoulder and she turned around seeing a fist fly at her. She stumbled but didn't fall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She ran at one of the guys she fought before, but didn't stop when he was down. She kept punching him, angrily. "How fair is this fight huh? The fight is over you dumbass, you lost!" She asked punching him repeatedly. She felt arms around her and she took the arm on her left shoulder doing a hip throw. It was her coach, her eyes stopped seeing red. "Joon Sung hyung. Are you okay?" Her other side immediately taking over as the man on the ground groaned having his partner help him up. She took Joon Sung's arm and stood him up.

"You still have that terrible temper Eun Kyung, not to mention you still talk like a boy." Her old coach said seriously, brushing himself off. She tried to defend herself but he cut her off. "But not bad reflexes at all." He smiled at her approvingly. He was proud of his student. She let out a breath with a faint smile, thankful to him for the joke. But it was true; she hadn't gained much control over her temper. Being back in Korea caused it to resurface a lot more than it ever would've back in the states. "Let me take you out for lunch. Do you still like ramen?" He asked with a friendly smile. She nodded with her eyes lighting up a little. "Let's go out for ramen then. We have some time until we need to be at YGEntertainment, and they'll fix you up before seeing Youngbae anyway." He brushed himself off and took her out for lunch at an old place down the street. They walked with a comfortable air. She seemed to fit in a lot better with the old clothes as opposed to her jeggings and booties. She let out another breath; Eun Kyung didn't realize how much she changed since going to the states. "Doing that a lot now aren't you Eun Kyung. Is it because of Dae Joong, or is it because of your relationship with Youngbae?" Her coach said sounding a bit worried. Her eyed twitched, was he actually prying about her personal life?

"What relationship, there's nothing going on between us Joon Sung hyung." She brushed off his thoughtless comment. The idiot knew better than to pry.

"Whatever it is, be careful. Youngbae is very fragile. He's never been in love. He's never had a woman in his arms to truly care for. I'm telling you as your hyung to watch what you do. He told me all about your escapades. When he said your name I knew instantly that it was you he was talking about." He warned taking her shoulder. She shrugged her shoulders to get him off. She didn't want to hear it, she already knew. She'd already hurt him, she didn't want anyone else knowing, she'd felt bad enough.

"There's nothing going on, I have someone hyung. I'm fine, Youngbae's fine." She said irritated, "You have been worrying over nothing, and that's not something you're known to do." She had a warning tone. "In my opinion, you seem to have changed a lot during the years. It seems like you're less bitter. I like it, but it's so different from what I was used to." She mentioned knowingly changing the subject.

"After teaching and caring for someone like Youngbae for ten years, you inevitably have a change of heart Eun Kyung." Her coach explained, she shook her head and scoffed. He found a way to turn it back to him.

"Never mind I liked it better when you weren't heartfelt and gooey." She remarked trying to lighten up the discussion for they'd reached the ramen place. She wanted to stop talking about Tae Yang. She was tired of hearing about him. Every time someone said his name it was like taking another bullet. The red and white sign all too familiar, she still hadn't decided whether she was happy to be home or not. An older lady at the counter saw them and Eun Kyung saw the way her face lit up. They must've known each other.

"Ooooh Kim Joon Sung so handsome today! And who is this?" The older lady said handing them the menu. Eun Kyung eyed the menu, it grew a little, and there were more options than she remembered. When she looked up at the lady she saw the same smile and the same eyes. Shorter hair. Her eyes looking at Kim Joon Sung in admiration that had made Eun Kyung smirk a little.

"You remember Cha Eun Kyung; she used to be my student." He introduced again. Eun Kyung nodded in greeting. The lady's eyes lit up even more; Eun Kyung smiled a little more realizing it was because she wasn't a threat.

"How do you do?" Eun Kyung said politely putting her menu down. She almost went to shake her hand, but she nodded her head deeply. She was her senior by at least 10 years and this wasn't the US.

"Oh! I remember when you were this tall!" The older lady said happily saying how short she used to be. She hated it when people mentioned her stature, she wasn't that short now. Back then she was a runt and she knew it, but why did people have to continue to remind her of her chubbiness and runt like stature? Her temper was starting to flare, but she felt a knock on her temple. It was her teacher who'd reached all the way across the table. Her eyes were confused but she knew better than to have her temper flare toward him. They'd get into a fight right there.

"Behave Eun Kyung. Control your temper." Her old teacher demanded. She nodded snapping out of her red vision. The older lady smiled and took their orders.

"Chicken ramen, onions and hard boiled eggs. Two." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. Same old, same old. The lady took the menus and left them to talk.

"A potential love interest?" Eun Kyung mentioned teasingly. She crossed her arms and put them on the table. She was starting to feel the sleep deprivation effects.

"A fling or two perhaps." Joon Sung said off handedly. He messed around with the napkins and salt shaker while they waited. The air wasn't uncomfortable it just seemed lacking. The two of them had so much to say but they couldn't breathe and just spit it out.

"I didn't need to know that hyung." She said licking her lips, she was parched. She heard footsteps and saw the lady from before bring them two dark pink drinks. "Well what do you know...she remembered." She thought a little impressed, more grateful though. She took a few gulps before setting the tall glass down. How refreshing, the mint in the bottom of the glass always a nice touch.

"But I was drunk." Her coach tried to excuse. He took a sip of his drink. Eun Kyung shook her head in amusement; her hyung finally had a sense of humor.

"Because that makes it okay." She chuckled mixing her drink with the thin black straw.

"What are you my wife?" He said seriously, "A lot has changed, and I'm twenty nine years old. I'm free to do what I want. You've been gone too long to have any sort of power over me. I always cared for you as a sister Eun Kyung, and it's been too long to think like that again. Right now, I'm your trainer, and that is all." He said suddenly irritated. That had almost hurt her.

"I was only trying to lighten up the potential awkward moment. And you tell me I have a bad temper." She said calmly looking at him with electric eyes. She dared him to argue further.

"Where did you get this terrible attitud-"

"You're my hyung get over it." She cut off as she mixed her drink again. He calmed back down and was a bit in awe, had she really admitted out loud that he was her hyung? "So did I get the job?" She smiled at him. Now realizing that this was just her natural character he leaned in his chair. He couldn't believe how much this girl had grown up in the last seven years. He noticed her shoulders were against the back of the booth seat. Her eyes like saucers and her head tilted as she watched him stare at her. He smiled then her face switched to a face that consisted of no emotion. They were okay now.

"The past seven years have done you so much justice when it comes to beauty Eun Kyung." He mentioned sincerely. Her hair was unkempt, her brown eyes were tired, and her face wasn't that bright, but he still saw her beauty; the beauty that she always had but kept hidden. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Did I get it or not?" She asked as their bowls were placed in front of them. She immediately tried to pick up the ramen with her different than American eating utensils. She's glad she stuck to her Korean customs; otherwise she would've been screwed. She slurped her noodles and relished the familiar taste. She definitely missed the food in Korea. She felt her teacher flinch at a ringing sound. It was his phone; did she just hear G Dragon and TOP's Baby Good Night? She snickered. Joon Sung pulled out the sleek midnight colored phone and answered it. "Yaw bo seh yo." He said formally. "Yes, she's with me. You have people for that? For her specifically? I see. We'll be there shortly sir." He hung up he sounded so much more serious, more like she was used to when she was training under him. He sounded curt and she smiled at him, he nodded in return. They both picked up their bowls and scarfed their ramen down as quickly as they could despite the hot liquid burning them slightly. When they finished downing their lunch, they waved good bye to the lady who eagerly returned the favor, more to Joon Sung than Eun Kyung though. They took a walk back to the gym and got in his car, it was a different car now, a champagne color, and it was most likely a Japanese car. Her teacher had done well for himself since she'd left. That made her happy for him, now if he would just settle down with the lady from the ramen shop. She giggled while he was driving her to YGEntertainment.

"What's funny?" He asked poking her side, making sure to keep looking at the road while he drove. She swatted his hand away after she squeaked; did everyone know she did that?

"Nothing at all. I just thought of what it would be like if you and the lady from the ramen shop had children." She mentioned like it was nothing. She heard her teacher sputtering retaliation. "I think you should settle that's all hyung. It'd be good for you." She smiled looking around the big city. He just shook his head at her. It hadn't changed except there are more electronic billboards. She saw G-Dragon and Seungri on Strong Heart, they were imitating CEO Yang's voice it seemed. "Doesn't the boss ever see how they make fun of him like that sometimes?" She asked curiously.

"He doesn't seem to mind, as curt and stiff as he sounds he has a sense of humor. The boss I mean." He nodded turning into a parking lot. He sure had a lot of respect for CEO Yang.

"I can't believe I work for YGEntertainment now." She said in awe. She was so excited; it was her dream to meet her favorite singers. She'd be a bodyguard, but still get to associate with them.

"Not quite yet, the boss wants to meet you." Joon Sung said seriously. He turned off the car, "Don't be snarky. Be yourself." He said rubbing her head affectionately. She swatted his hand away again. She heard her hyung chuckle. She almost liked his easy going self, maybe he was always this way but never around her when she was a kid. They got out of the car and she ran around toward him, his guard was down so she wrapped her arms around him quickly. "Agh, get off me." He groaned, "If someone sees us they'll think the wrong thing."

"Thanks for caring so much hyung." She stepped back and looked at up at his face. He was a little surprised, but he nodded curtly. She shook her head and put her hands in her pockets. She wasn't allowed to be so forward. She was back in Korea; she'd have to be her old character.

"Would you stop talking like a boy? You're a refined and grown up young lady." He muttered annoyed and somewhat embarrassed. She nodded in reply with a small giggle and they walked in. A lot of black suits walked around, Joon Sung showed his badge and they let her in with his consent. She looked around and was in awe. Pearl floors, granite decorated walls. Plants of all sorts adorning the corners of the hallways. They skipped passed the front desk. She stepped into the elevator and saw two members of Big Bang in there. Joon Sung pressed for the seventh floor. G Dragon pressed for the fourth floor, Seungri tapped his friend's shoulder and used his eyes to direct G Dragon's attention to Eun Kyung, who kept looking forward. G Dragon shrugged answering Seungri's question. He doesn't know her. The two members stepped out when they stopped at the fourth floor. When the elevator door closed Eun Kyung let out a breath.

"Was that...?"

"Yes." Joon Sung answered curtly. That's right; she wasn't supposed to be like this. She sighed once again and relaxed. They got out on the seventh floor. When they reached the office she felt a knock on her temple. "Relax. This may be serious but your eyes look like you're going to kill someone." He joked and knocked on the door. She shook her heard holding her breath.

"Come in." She heard a nasally high voice call. She let out the breath ungracefully and wanted to giggle; the imitations from Seungri and G Dragon were not that far off.

"Don't be too loose now." He said knocking her again in the temple. He opened the door and pushed her in first. She was going at it alone? She heard footsteps, he just left her there? WHAT. A. DICK.

"Please have a seat, Cha Eun Kyung." CEO Yang said directing her to a seat. She bowed politely, and sat down. "Kim Joon Sung tells me you've known him for a long time, how long would you say?" He asked folding his hands onto the table.

"Ten years sir." She answered, and the interview began.

"Who do you think that was?" Seungri asked his friend. He was dying to meet her. She was in old clothes but for some reason he didn't think she was always like that. He got a good vibe from her; the guy with her though seemed familiar. It looked like Tae Yang's trainer. He'd ask Joon Sung later.

"I don't know but she wasn't dressed like the other YG girls." G Dragon said a little curious, "She looked pretty under the clothes though. Who knows maybe she's a new dancer or singer, after all, the boss finds talent in all kinds of places." He shrugged, "You remember how he found Youngbae's trainer." It's not every day they get someone new and G Dragon was a little curious, he liked new people. However he wasn't nearly as curious as Seungri. He reached the gym and saw Tae Yang working with the man from the elevator. They'd gotten off on the fourth floor to go change, and then they came down to the third.

"She looked very hardcore though. That doesn't seem to be the type of girl the boss looks for when he's looking for new talent." Seungri mentioned he recognized the guy from the elevator. "Hey, it's the guy that was with the new girl." They thought it wouldn't be bad to work out. "Hyung!" Seungri greeted eagerly speed walking toward him. G Dragon sauntered his way to them. "There's a new girl here. Have you seen her yet?" Kim Joon Sung remained silent, as long as he didn't mention her name they wouldn't know, and Tae Yang wouldn't find out too early.

"Really? Did you meet her?" He asked putting the weights down. Tae yang was working out with Kim Joon Sung today. He wasn't too bad, thanks to Eun Kyung's home gym and healthy food.

"Not yet, I want to meet her first though." Seungri declared wiggling his eyebrows. "She was very pretty, dark long hair, and big brown eyes." Seungri described. Tae Yang shook his head at his youngest friend, who else had fit that description? Cha Eun Kyung.

"She seemed nervous; she went to see the Boss." G Dragon explained sitting in front of Tae Yang. "She was with your trainer going up to the boss's office. I think she's going to be working with someone." Kim Joon Sung's phone rang right when Tae Yang was about to ask him about the girl.

"Ten minutes Youngbae, that's all." Kim Joon Sung said answering his phone, close call. Tae Yang would've asked him what her name was. He couldn't have that right now, he needed to focus and get over Cha Eun Kyung.

"Maybe it's just a new girl for the company. What'd she look like other than her hair and eyes?" Tae Yang asked curiously. He stretched his arms, and arched his back and took a deep breath. He let it out and relaxed. Sweat was gleaming on his back and forehead.

"Really dark disheveled hair. Baggy clothes and old sneakers. She's probably just being hired to help with fashion or choreography." G Dragon shrugged, "I don't think it's a big deal anymore. The boss will tell us if it's something concerning us." G Dragon didn't want to seem mean, he was just being honest. He winked though elbowing Tae Yang, "Maybe you'll like her though. She had a really pretty face, and a nice body."

"Hey hey! Don't encourage him. I saw her first, I will meet her." Seungri argued, Tae Yang smiled and playfully stuck his tongue out with G Dragon doing the same. He shook his head.

"Seungri, you're going to strike out so bad, we all know it." G Dragon teased. Seungri tried to retaliate. Tae Yang laughed and clapped at the blow.

"She's at least twenty, and if she's a noona, I'll make her like me." Seungri winked. He put his hand on his heart, "I am a heartbreaker." Then he sang the first couple lyrics to G Dragon's song, Heartbreaker.

Cha Eun Kyung left the CEO's office. Now to the 2nd floor as ordered. She'd nailed the interview. She was alone on the way down. When the elevator door opened she was bombarded by people. "Oh my god, what have I done?" She thought to herself. They attacked her hair and clothes. They forced her to change into a black pencil skirt with a black blazer; undershirt was at least a wine color. Her hair was chopped off into an A line bob that ended just beneath her chin, and dyed pure black. She was asked to wear black sunglasses until told otherwise by her mentor. She was shoved out of the 2nd floor an hour and a half later. Her shoes were black boots. She had a badge around her neck, and she felt weird. It was official; she was a bodyguard for YGEntertainment. Her new cell phone's ring tone of Seungri's Strong Baby burst out in the middle of the hall way, it said CEO Yang's name, he'd made her enter his contact info in front of him to make sure she wouldn't lose it. She had two cell phones now. One with all the home contacts, and this one, the work cell phone, she'd put in Sheuphen's information so she wouldn't have to use her old one. Her pink cell phone was currently turned off. It was a text.

"Meet Tae Yang on the 1st floor, your first assignment is to take him to a photo-shoot across town. The car you will be driving is the silver one with the white hub caps. Kim Joon Sung has your keys. Welcome to YG. If Seungri and G Dragon want to come with you are responsible for them too." She read the text; didn't Big Bang say they only received short texts? She shook her head, "Oh Strong Heart." She muttered. She went to change her ring tone to something else; she chose Dara's 'Kiss'.

"Hey." She turned around on her guard and it was Joon Sung, he was holding his hands up, not meaning harm. He'd admit she was a little high strung, but that's probably because of the makeover she just went through.

"Oh, hyung." She let out a deep breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, he startled her. "You didn't tell me they would do this to me? What was wrong with me before?"

"Here." He tossed her the keys, and she nodded her head. "Do well, okay? I'll see you at home." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. He was a good hyung. He's always taking care of her. "…and stop talking like a boy."

"No. And hey wait... I'm staying with you?" She asked nervously, what about Sheuphen? She needed to call him, she's been gone all morning and it's already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. To think he's worried is an understatement.

"Yes, why, do you have a hotel?" He asked incredulously, he didn't remember telling her to do that.

"I have a boyfriend and a hotel room. What?" She asked, "You can't expect me not to do that when I leave town." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you to get a hotel did I? Cha Eun Kyung this isn't a vacation. We'll talk about this later, once you've dropped Youngbae here, you and I will go back to the gym, and we'll walk home from there. Okay? Make your own time to tell your boyfriend about this." He left her there, and she wanted to groan. This was ridiculous. However she had an assignment so she put her glasses on and went to the first floor. She was greeted by bumping into someone. Damn it all, always bumping into people. Her shades fell and she was greeted by Seungri of Big Bang.

"Oh no I'm so sorry." He bent down to pick them up. "Here you go." He said giving them to her; he didn't recognize her did he? At least it wasn't Tae Yang. He got a better look and was a little surprised.

"Y-you're the girl from the elevator!" He exclaimed, "Hi I am Seungri, one of Big Bang's members; but do you mind if we talk informally? Call me Seung Hyun. I almost didn't recognize you. Do you work here now?" He asked as she put her shades on. He seemed very glad to meet her. She coughed a little nervous.

"Yes I work here." She answered stiffly, a little taken aback by his energy. "If you'll excuse me." She tried to get passed him, but he moved. He seemed a little calmer now.

"Are you taking hyung to that photo-shoot? Can I come with?" Seungri decided to tag along with her. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" He kept pace with her. She looked pretty in her uniform. She'd wanted to smile at his demeanor.

"Twenty One." She answered, she wouldn't tell him her name. If she did, he'd tell Tae Yang. She'd be screwed.

"And your name is?" He asked happily. He liked how she looked; now it was time to learn about her.

"None ya." She muttered scratching the back of her head.

"None ya?" He asked a little confused.

"Short for, none of your concern. My job is to keep Tae Yang-ssi safe, and since you are tagging along, I need to keep you safe as well." She said turning a corner. He kept following her with a childish pout. Incredible how they were the same age. She however found his personality quite charming, and refreshing.

"Oh I see. I need to tell you something Miss." He mentioned a little quiet. She stopped walking and turned toward him.

"What is it?" She asked getting annoyed, he was cute, but damn it she needed to do her job.

"Never mind." He said playfully. She rolled her eyes and kept walking to the main entrance. How can one welcome a new bodyguard, Seungri wondered. "Well, I wanted to welcome you to YG. Do you by any chance drink?" He can invite her for a drink right? I mean after she was done with work.

"..." She didn't answer as she saw Tae Yang waiting for them. She looked at her watch.

"Well do you?" Seungri asked again as they got closer.

"Seungri leave her alone. Hello I'm Tae Yang. Call me Youngbae!" He bowed his head. She replied back with a small bow.

"Hello, sir. We should be leaving now to get there in time." She looked around for the sign leading her to the parking lot. "You can call me..." God what was Sheuphen's last name? "Kang." If she used a Tibetan last name she would've been found out, it's best she used 'Kang' for now.

"Shotgun!" Seungri shouted raising his hand eyeing the silver car.

"You're both in the back." She muttered, Seungri really was as childish as he seemed on television. That was his true nature. He was cute. She'd wanted to smile, but if she showed the recognizable dimples Tae Yang would recognize her. She put in the Bluetooth, and called Kim Joon Sung.

"Hyu- um…Sunbae, which way do I go?" She asked curiously turning the car on.

"Don't call me that." He snorted over the blue tooth. They were both relieved that they could talk about this and the two Big Bang members in the back wouldn't know who's who. "Go right on the second street after taking a left out of the parking lot, keep going straight until you see a really big yellow sign, then take a left. The parking lot should be on your right. Keep Youngbae safe, Yang told me Seung Hyun was joining him. He's also your responsibility. Take care."

"You too, Sunbae." She said hearing him snort before hanging up. She took a left out of the parking lot. Her hyung wasn't much of a conversationalist when he was working. He did ask her not to call him Hyung. She snickered a little and Seungri caught it as an opportunity.

"You never told me if you drank." Seungri asked trying to make conversation. Tae Yang was looking out the window, his eyes fogged over.

"I drink." She finally answered. Twenty in Korea, twenty one in America. Speaking of America. She needed to call Sheuphen.

"Hello?" He answered in Korean. He sounded cute with the Tibetan accent lacing his Korean.

"It's me." She answered in Korean, if she spoke English Tae Yang would recognize her right away. She was supposed to hide for as long as she could.

"Hey where have you been? You missed breakfast and lunch. Why's your number different?" He asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry but I've been told I need to stay somewhere else. I don't know how long I'll be here, as long as YG needs me. I need to find her and she hasn't been heard from in a few weeks. So I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay with you. I'll try to come see you before I head home though." She tried to keep it as discreet as possible.

"You work?" He asked surprised, she never told him this. She had a good reason right?

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, it was a bit... unexpected but Sunbae wanted me to work to help out. So I chose something I could easily do." If she said anything more she'd be found out, "I'll talk to you later, all right? Take care."

"You too. Cha Eun Kyung." He said affectionately, "I love you."

"I'll see you soon." She hung up. She'd wanted to tell him she loved him. She looked in the rearview mirror thankful for the shades covering her eyes. She saw Tae Yang thoughtfully staring at her driving form. Did he recognize her? She eyed him a little more before turning back to the road. He'd shaken his head. She saw the golden yellow huge sign and turned left. She then turned right onto the parking lot. This was going to be a long day. When she walked in Tae Yang was taken care of immediately and Seungri and her were asked to watch the shoot. She blushed and averted her gaze whenever Tae Yang was asked to lift his shirt. She took this time to go call Sheuphen, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't leave this room." She ordered Seungri. He nodded and watched her leave the room. She dialed on her new phone.

"Hello?" He answered in English knowing it was her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. My coach from before is Sunbae. I needed to keep it discreet."

"But why? What are you hiding?" He asked concerned, she hated hearing him this worried for her.

"I'm hiding who I am. Youngbae is here but he doesn't know it's me, you see he's Tae Yang, the singer, he works for YGEntertainment, and my hyung made me be his bodyguard. It's a good source of income while I look for my sister. Don't you think? I know this is so sudden Sheuphen, I didn't expect this either. Don't be upset. I won't be able to come home tonight like I said I would either. Sunbae is making me stay with him." She explained quickly, someone would be after her eventually.

"Eun Kyung..."

"Just let me get this out. I can't stay with you for the time we're here. I love you very much and I'll see you tomorrow morning for a change of clothes. I promise sweetie. Please forgive me for with-holding information."

"You did what you had to do sweetheart. Don't worry about me all right? I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sheuphen said kindly.

"Hopefully, Sunbae's a hard ass with me." She groaned. There she was, the sweet and funny personality he knew. Sheuphen was so worried for her when he heard her hardened tone earlier that day.

"Be safe. Bye Eun Kyung." He said lovingly, he couldn't stop her, her Sunbae was in control, and he'd take care of her too. Sheuphen would see her in the morning.

"Bye Sheuphen." She said more relieved to have been able to explain herself. She tucked her cellphone away and took her time getting back to the shoot. She stretched her arms a little and her boots didn't click like her other ones, they had rubber soles. She missed her clothing. However she didn't completely hate the new threads, it was a nice fabric and the colors were good too. Wine and black were good colors on her. She stopped thinking about her clothes and she walked back into the shoot. She sat next to Seungri who was waiting with two cups of green tea.

"Here, I got you some." He said giving it to her. She smiled at him. That was really thoughtful of him. He smiled back at her, very proud that he got her to smile. She stopped and blew at the tea while watching Tae Yang.

"Thank you very much." She said gratefully.

The shoot was over and she was driving them back to YGEntertainment, they were doing some cleaning, according to Yang and Kwon Ji Yong. Cleaning as in working on choreography. She'd gotten all of their phone numbers from Seungri. Seungri told her that she'd need all of their phone numbers even though she was just with Tae Yang for now. Cha Eun Kyung had a feeling she'd eventually be responsible for everyone at least once, if not all of them at a time. When she'd dropped Seungri and Tae Yang off in front of the main entrance Seungri tapped her shoulder before getting out. "Let's have your welcome party sometime soon, I'll buy you a drink and you can meet everyone else from Big Bang," and with that he left, closing the car door behind him.

"He's so confident." She laughed driving into the underground parking lot. Kim Joon Sung was waiting for her by the elevator, looking at his watch impatiently. Cha Eun Kyung locked the door and went over to him.

"You're late." He spoke a little irritated. Shit. Cha Eun Kyung stood there fiddling with her fingers. She was thankful he couldn't see her eyes through the shades.

"I had a schedule?" She asked confused, he took her by the arm. "Hyung! What's wrong?" He was pulling her to the outdoor parking lot.

"Your sister was waiting at the gym today, she's probably gone by now." He explained rushing her to the car, "But we need to get there any way so let's hope she's still there." The car ride was silent for the most part, Eun Kyung couldn't bring herself to spit out her sister's name in conversation. She was still angry.

When they arrived they saw a woman hugging her knees by the entrance. She had very long hair in a French braid hanging over her shoulder, pink and white dress, a cape coat, and porcelain skin. Cha Dae Joong looked nothing like her younger sister. When they got out of the car Eun Kyung dashed around and clung to her hyung's arm tightly. "Eun Kyung you're squeezing the life out of my arm. Let go." He demanded sharply. Eun Kyung winced and let go. He pointed at Dae Joong, and Eun Kyung shook her head. Joon Sung glared at her and mouthed, "You're fired if you don't." She took off her glasses a little shy. She cleared her throat and the woman looked up with tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were wide.

"Eun Kyung?" She stood up wiping her face. "Is that you? Really you?" She asked in disbelief. Eun Kyung coughed and crossed her arms. Dae Joong got closer and wrapped her arms around Eun Kyung with a vice grip.

"Let me go Dae Joong." Eun Kyung struggled, trying to get out of her grip, damn the woman had inherited their father's strength. She let go of her, and Eun Kyung took a step back.

"I'll see you at home." Joon Sung said pushing Eun Kyung toward Dae Joong. "I live in the only apartment building a couple blocks that way, apartment 3. Don't be too late coming home!" He started his jog home. What an exercise freak.

"YA! Don't leave me here! YAA!" She shouted and Dae Joong grabbed her again, she was crying even more. "Get off me!" Eun Kyung struggled trying to pry the arms off her body. When she managed to get her off she created a small distance between them. Eun Kyung's eyes traveled up and down. Dae Joong really resembled their mother, at least from what she could remember from pictures.

"Are you still angry at me?" Dae Joong asked guiltily. Her hands were in front of her. Eun Kyung was invited to her home. Dae Joong's house was in the opposite direction of her hyung's house. It wasn't... too far right? She would have to walk.

"Why should I be? Leaving me the way you did was fantastic." Eun Kyung said bitterly. She didn't bother to show her respect. She didn't care if she was her older sister. Straight up abandonment earned you honor as low as dirt.

"Do you still have the violin?" Dae Joong asked with a small frown. Eun Kyung had hurt her with her biting words. She fiddled with the hem of her dress and bit her lip.

"Does that really matter right now? I burned it." Eun Kyung spat back with a lie. Her anger rising up again, the familiar feelings of abandonment hitting her quickly. She could hear Dae Joong start to cry. Women and their emotions are ridiculous. She scoffed and glared at the ground, her hands deep in her blazer's pockets.

"We're here." Dae Joong said meekly walking inside. They ended up taking the stairs. On the way up she noticed the condition of the building, semi new cream paint and tile floors. Not exactly fancy but it was a classic simple. Dae Joong opened the number 15 door and Eun Kyung could see the electronic billboards. They'd been on the roof. The city of Seoul was a place she missed but hated at the same time. The both of them stood ten feet apart, not saying anything. As they both stood in silence Dae Joong stared at her sister for half an hour.

"It's rude to stare Dae Joong." Eun Kyung mentioned not bothering to look at her.

"You've grown up so much. But why haven't you called me noona once?" Dae Joong asked saddened, "Do you really hate me that much? You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. Any special guys I should know about? Are you still fighting?" She asked trying to make conversation. Eun Kyung twitched, she would point out her boyish way of speaking.

"You honestly think you deserve that? After leaving me the way you did? I went to America up until now, yes I'm still fighting. I have a boyfriend, and maybe I do hate you that much Dae Joong." Eun Kyung snapped. She was so tired; the jetlag was hitting her hard. The green tea Seungri had given her helped her with a boost of energy earlier. Eun Kyung kept her attention elsewhere not caring about the fresh tears her sister was creating.

"You're still so cold." Dae Joong chuckled wiping her tears. She walked over to the ledge and stared off into the city.

"Only to you, you deserve so much more than that for turning your back on your own flesh and blood. What would our mom say?" Eun Kyung knew that would hit her sister harder than anything, whether Eun Kyung knew her mother or not, she'd seen pictures their gentle nature oozed from photos alone.

"Pl-please call me noona." She whispered crying more. Eun Kyung's scowl deepened and she stared off in the opposite direction.

"Man up Dae Joong. Stop being a cry baby, you used to be so much stronger than this. You did leave me so easily after all." Eun Kyung snapped coldly. Dae Joong turned around toward the billboard. Tae Yang was on the news with Seungri, a promotion for their new mini album coming up in February. She reached out toward the billboard and started walking. "Hey Dae Joong, whatever you're up to it won't work. Hey." Eun Kyung warned casually watching her sister walk. "I'm not going to call you noona." She said stubbornly.

"Y-Youngbae." Dae Joong whispered, she kept walking toward the ledge.

Right after Eun Kyung scoffed again, her sister fell straight off the ledge, disappearing from Eun Kyung's sight. The younger sister kept staring at the now empty roof aside from herself. She was too shocked to realize what just happened.

"NOONA!" Her scream ripped through the air.


End file.
